The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) seeks continued improvement in the development and evaluation of multimodality cancer therapy through a multinational collaboration of some 30 medical institutions in which this institution has participated in the development since 1958. Local participation is amplified by an outreach satellite network of 30 collaborating chemotherapists and 12 radiation therapists. Local committees include surgeons and gynecologists. This group is dedicated to the application of clinical research in the care of individuals with malignant disease, ultilizing rigid protocol standards to permit interinstitutional analysis of the studies. The goal of the study is to improve methods of application and evaluation of experimental multimodality therapy, to prolong the survival of patients, and to improve supportive therapy throughout their illness. The specific aims are: (1) To utilize improved methods of experimental design and statistical analysis to conduct multimodality clinical research in the treatment of malignant disease. (2) To select sequential and concurrent multimodality programs on the basis of exemplary surgical intervention, radiation therapy and cancer therapy, applying in these programs information derived from cell kinetics and animal studies and radio-pharmacologic data to obtain greater control or cure of malignant disease. (3) To study methods of supportive therapy to sustain patients during periods of toxicity through the use of blood components including platelet and leukocyte transfusions. (4) To extend modern scientifically evaluated cancer therapy as widely through our geographic referral basin as compatible with excellent care. (5) To maintain careful surveillance and analysis of data related to the program.